The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End/Transcript
This is the script for ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End''.'' film starts with Twilight running towards Canterlot with an anxious look on her face. Spike flies right behind her with Connor Lacey running alongside him. They reached the gates where the rest of the Irelanders and Mane Six are waiting for them '''Twilight Sparkle': panting Fluttershy: Oh, good. We're all here. Twilight Sparkle: So everypony got an urgent summons to the castle with no explanation? Pinkie Pie: Yup! I just love a good mysterious summons. What's it about? Do you think it's a surprise party? Hey! Why are we running? Twilight Sparkle: Because something could be terribly wrong! Somepony turned bad? Another evil creature back for revenge?! Applejack: Don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid? Connor Lacey: Yeah, Twilight. Calm down. Twilight Sparkle: Why else would the Princesses send scrolls in such a hurry? Rarity: Good point. They know better than to make us worry. Raven Queen: Guys, let's not jump to conclusions. Stephen: Besides, (pants) I can't go as fast as you all you know. Connor (Thomas and Friends): It's about time you got here, Stephen. Stephen: I know, Connor. I'm going slow these days. Paxton: Let me give you a push, Stephen. Stephen: Thanks, Paxton. Me wheels need a rest and that we're in a hurry but not too fast please. Paxton: Right you are. pushes Stephen towards the castle Pinkie Pie: Plus, I like it when you run so fast, the walls get all blurry! walls turn blurry and Pinkie's eyes turn dizzy Pinkie Pie: Whee! Koki: Uh, you're being dizzy, Pinkie. Rainbow Dash: Race ya! zoom off, making Pinkie spin around like ball and bounce along the ground. They rush into the castle and burst into the throne room Rarity: panting Spike: yelps Celestia and Princess Luna are sitting on their thrones, greeting the Irelanders and Mane Six Princess Celestia: Girls. Irelanders. Thank you so much for coming. Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong?! What can we do?! Princess Luna: That's just it. Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! Connor Lacey: Wait, what? Applejack: Did y'all call us down here just to tell us that? Rarity: With all due respect, majesties, you might want to save your urgent summons for matters that are a bit more... well, urgent! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: giggling Princess Luna: Well, there is more to it. Hiro: There is? We do not understand. Princess Luna: Equestria is currently enjoying its longest period of harmony in recent years. Princess Celestia: And it's all thanks to you and Connor, Twilight. And your friends, of course. Spike: Who, us? Rarity: Oh, pshaw. giggles Rainbow Dash: It's about time you noticed! Violet Parr: And I'm glad it wasn't about having to fight a villain bent of Equestrian domination. Connor Lacey: Me too. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! Mewtwo: (curious of this urgent message) But why did you tell us it was urgent? We thought it was an emergency. Princess Luna: Because of your efforts, there's been less and less for us to do. Princess Celestia: So, after much consideration, my sister and I have decided it is time for us... to retire! Mane Six and Spike: gasp Irelanders: WHAT?! Retire?! Discord appears, dressed as a new reporter Discord: Breaking news! The royal princesses retiring! I have so many questions! Who'll take over? Who will run Equestria? Will it be someone tall, dark, and handsome? Or will it be the Lord of Chaos? multiple eagle claws point at him. Princess Celestia points to Twilight and her friends as saying that she chooses them to be the new rulers of Equestria, much to the Mane 6's shock and Discord's surprise and disappointment Discord: Oh, fine. Go with the obvious choice. Twilight Sparkle: noise intro starts and ends with the title "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - The Beginning of the End". Twilight is shocked and anxious about Princess Celestia and Luna's news on retiring Twilight Sparkle: You're retiring?! Spike: Princesses can retire? Princess Luna: chuckles Of course we can. I for one am looking forward to a little R&R. Maybe a trip to Silver Shoals. Connor Lacey: But you can't retire. Lightning McQueen: Equestria needs both it's princesses to do their respective jobs. Raising the sun and moon each day and night. Twilight and her friends are incapable of that. Twilight Sparkle: And you want me to take your place?! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Mm-hmm! Princess Luna: With the help of your friends, of course! friends smile at her with confidence Dusty Crophopper: But why would you choose Twilight to take your place? You know she's not comfortable with these kind of things! Princess Celestia: We can't think of anypony more worthy. Over the years, we've watched you grow. You've faced task after task... Princess Luna: ...challenge after challenge... Discord: Countless adversities, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it... Princess Celestia: And you've always prevailed. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, but that doesn't mean that I'm— that we're ready to do what you do! Connor Lacey: That's right. Surely, there's someone else more than worthy of taking your place than Twilight. Princess Celestia: Oh, of course you are. I realize this is a lot to take in, but— Rainbow Dash: Nope! Makes perfect sense. We're awesome! gasps Does this mean we get all your powers?! Ooh, ooh! I call dibs on showing up in everypony's dreams! Maisie Lockwood: Rainbow Dash, chill out. Let Celestia talk. Twilight Sparkle: You can't be ready to step into their horseshoes just like that! Applejack: Well, if the princesses think it's time to retire, we're not a bad choice. We always have Equestria's best interests at heart. Chris Kratt: She's right, you know. There's no need to fret. Martin Kratt: We'll help you too. Twilight Sparkle: That's a fair point... which should be taken into consideration when we have a round table discussion— Rarity: Well, I'm in! Darlings, we'll all need a complete wardrobe update! And I would love to pick your brain about mane maintenance when you have a moment. Merlin: Yes, Rarity. This is so exciting! Fluttershy: As long as we all have each other, I'm sure we can do it! Kion: Listen to them, Twilight. You can do this! Pinkie Pie: Yay! "Protectors of Equestria" on three! One... two... Mane 5 and Spike put their hooves and claw together and look at Twilight who looks uncertain but took a deep breath and smiles Twilight Sparkle: sighs If you're all on board, I guess I am, too. puts her hoof on the center Mane Six and Spike: Protectors of Equestria! Jimney Cricket: Yes, that's the spirit. Twilight Sparkle: It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I imagine the transfer of power will be a lengthy process, which will— Princess Celestia: Actually, we just need a few days to put together a little ceremony. looks dumbfounded by the princesses' plan while Twilight looks very stunned by this with a nervous grin Twilight Sparkle: laugh A few days?! Rest of Mane Six: groans Connor Lacey: (to Twilight getting nervous again) Not again, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: But that's so soon! Shouldn't there be some sort of training program that lasts weeks? No, months? If not years?! Princess Celestia: Everything you've gone through over the years has been a training program. Ashima: So stop overreacting, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, but there's gotta be a guide or a rulebook! Discord: Yes, I have it right here. "How to Rule Equestria", by Nopony McPretendsmith. shows the book of How to Rule Equestria to Twilight. Celestia and Luna look unamused by this antic. Luna pull out the Friendship Journal from behind her Princess Luna: The friendship journal you wrote yourselves is a better guide than any we could provide. Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating Princess Celestia: We have the utmost confidence in you. Princess Luna: And we hope you have the same in yourself. Connor Lacey: (looking at Twilight hyperventilating with concern) Deep breaths, Twilight. Deep breaths. Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating, hyperventilates into paper bag Discord: Oh, I'm absolutely certain she does. scene changes to Twilight's castle throne room where Twilight is still anxious about the princessess' ceremony plans in a few days Twilight Sparkle: I am not confident about this at all! Discord: Well, that's what I'' thought. I was being sarcastic before. put a hoof on Twilight to comfort her and glares at Discord for saying his statement on Twilight's anxiety Discord: What? This is all so predictable. Now's the part where you all tell little Sparkle here that everything is going to be fine, but she won't believe you. Ugh. I don't need to be here for this. disappears '''Twilight Sparkle': It's just... I know I said yes, but then they said "in a few days", and there's still so much to figure out! It's all happening so fast! into paper bag I think I need some— gives Twilight a glass of water which she drinks quickly to calm herself down Twilight Sparkle: Okay! I'll feel much better— Rarity: —once you make a plan? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wow. It's like you— Spike: —knew you were going to react this way? We did. Pinkie Pie: Classic "Twilight-ing". Twilight Sparkle: "Twilight-ing"? You... You made me a verb? Connor Lacey: (on the verb) That is very funny. (chuckles) Applejack: It's not a bad thing. We just know you have a... process. Rainbow Dash: Stage one – you get big news and you're like "Nooooo!", but then you pace, and you chart, you worry... Fluttershy: It's okay. You go ahead and "Twilight", and we'll be here for you. Twilight Sparkle: You're all acting so calm! But this is a big deal! What do we do if something big happens and the princesses aren't there to help?! Rainbow Dash: Um, if you think about it, they literally almost never help. Paxton: Come to think of it, you're right, Rainbow. They never help us when we protect Equestria from villains many times. Pinkie Pie: And we still always win! Like when Sombra almost took back the Crystal Empire, or when Chrysalis pretended to be Cadance, or when Tirek came back and absorbed all the magic, or the other time Chrysalis tried to take over, or with Cozy Glow and the school! inhales Am I missing anything? Rarity: Pony of Shadows. Spike: Starlight when she was evil. Fluttershy: Discord when he was evil. Applejack: Do Flim and Flam count? Connor Lacey: Also, The Storm King, Sunset Shimmer when she was evil, the Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle, Principle Cinch, Gaia Everfree, Juniper Montage when she was evil, The CPA Shadowbolts, Wallflower Blush when she was evil and Vignette Valencia when she was evil. Elsa: That is a lot of villains we've beaten to prevent domination of Equestria. Stephen: Yeah, we're really good at that. Rainbow Dash: See? We've almost always done things without the princesses' help! Which makes sense now, because it was all just training for you to take over! Spike: And it worked! I mean, if you think about it, there hasn't been a single villain that we couldn't defeat. Twilight Sparkle: Phew! Connor Lacey: What can possibly go wrong? scene changes to the Foot Empire in the woods Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: How can we defeat Connor Lacey and his Irelanders? And take control of the 16 realms and Ireland? Hawk Moth: I have no idea, my dear. Diesel: We've tried to prove many times that diesels are better than steamies but Thomas and his steamie friends always foiled our plans. Poison Ivy: No kidding, black box. Ever since we first banded together, it's been nothing but failure after failure after failure. Robbie Rotten: (scoffs) Our Big Book of Evil Plots. We've tried everything in it. Nothing seems to be able to conquer him. We've tried helping Cozy Glow take over Equestria by imprisoning those ponies in Tarturus. flashback of "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze" starts playing, showing them helping Cozy Glow drain all the magic from Equestria to become the future "Empress of Friendship", believing that friendship is the key to power by trapping Twilight and her friends in Tarturus, only for the Irelanders and the Young Six to foil her plot Robbie Rotten: That failed miserably. Negaduck: Yes, we know. We should have known those creatures could be a threat to our plan after we first encountered them around the world. Diesel 10: And then there's the time they've foiled my plans to destroy Lady and get rid of all the steamies on Sodor to make way for more modern like me, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert. flashback of "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad" starts playing which features Diesel 10 and the villains trying to destroy Lady to diesel dominate Sodor, only for the Irelanders and Thomas to foil their plans and results in Diesel 10 and Robbie falling off the viaduct and into the barge full of sludge Robbie Rotten: Yes, it was a disaster. (shudder) Janja: Yeah. They also kept foiling our plans to eat whatever we want in the Pride Lands, even with Scar's help. Reirei: Yeah, it's all become a really big problem since then. It's like they're becoming more and more powerful every day. Kiburi: If only if we can find more allies to become more powerful than the Irelanders. Zach Varmitech: I agree. That way, we will find a way to get rid of them including those pesky Wild Rats once and for all. Mzingo: Uh, that's Wild Kratts, Zach. Zach Varmitech: Oh, whatever! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'm sure we'II think of something but what? black smoke transport them out of the woods. The scene changes to Queen Chrysalis in a wooded area of the woods Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! craves a evil changeling's face into a log and was about to crave another one when black smoke teleport her out of the area. In Tarturus, Tirek is counting his days of imprisonment on a wall Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Lord Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! points to a sculpture of herself riding on Tirek's shoulders near her cage which makes Tirek rolling his eyes in annoyance and look at his chart with a bored and miserable look on his face Lord Tirek: groans black smoke teleport him and Cozy out of Tarturus. Deep underground, a magic circle forms by a stick which draws a magic insignia in it. A block crystal and some smoke appears from the ground and green eyes with purple smoke and a red horn came into view. In a brown cavern, Tirek and Cozy appears. They look to see Queen Chrysalis and the Foot Empire at the other end Robbie Rotten: Where are we? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: How should I know? (saw Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow in surprise) Tirek? Cozy Glow? Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Linda Ryan! Lord Tirek: A changeling? Linda Ryan? Cozy Glow See? They get it. rolls her eyes Goigoi: Well, this is quite unexpected. Donita Donata: Yeah. But did you guys bring us here? Sloan Braeburn: And who are you may I ask? Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! jumps behind Tirek's leg in fright Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Oogie Boogie: And we thought you guys were the ones who brought us here. Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. Captain Hook: Then who dares snatch the great and glorious Captain Hook from the Never Sea like a common codfish? Paisley Paver: That is weird. King Sombra: laughs villains hear evil cackle and they turn to see black smoke on a ledge and it clears away to reveal King Sombra, much to their shock/surprise Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Gourmand: But how? You're supposed to be dead. Ushari: Has someone been using the Black Cauldron to bring Sombra back? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I don't think I used it to bring back anyone from the dead. Queen Chrysalis: Why did you bring us here? Grogar: He didn't. villains turn to see a blue ram with a red collar that has yellow studs trot into the cave. Sombra teleports down and the ram put his front hoofs onto a table with a crystal ball on it Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek: gasps Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Lord Tirek: I thought that you were a legend! King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Him. villains approaches Grogar Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle, Connor Lacey and their friends once and for all. laughs screen fades to black then reveals Grogar's lair from outside before cutting to inside it Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells. Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? touches his bell necklace and a sphere of magic appears on his hoof. Grogar blows it to Tirek who eats it and then grows into his second form from which he'd obtained from the magic of unicorns. He kiss his biceps Lord Tirek: kisses Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. Diesel 10: We can see that. But who's Grogar and how do you know about him? Tirek: The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". Azula: Hmm. Interesting but how are you back from the dead? You were killed by the Crystal Ponies and the Heart. Grogar: I used my powers to revive Sombra from the dead. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Wow. Very impressive. But how did you get involved in Equestria and got the title of Father of Monsters anyway? Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria. Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you. Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily. Joker: Whoa. That's very entreating, isn't it, Harley? Harley Quinn: Yes, Mr J. Cozy Glow: Um, Tirek is really old – Tirek no offense, you look great – Grogar but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means. Grogar: Silence! I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies, a boy and a bunch of other heroes. And do you know why they've always bested you? Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Lord Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Diesel: Because they like to be Really Useful for the Fat Controller. Zach Varmitech: Because they got creature power suits to help them rescuing their precious "living free and in the wild" animals. Janja: Because they respect the so-called Circle of Life. Bree Blackburn: Because they think they're so smart like that girl who can talk to animals and ruined our plans to kill the elephants during the eclipse. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Because they always won't give up and stay out of our way when we try to do our evil plots of conquest. Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so... Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them. Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours! Hawk Moth: Hmm. That is quite brilliant. Ushari: Yesss. Just like Scar bring us reptiles, hyenas, vultures, jackals and crocodiles together to join forces to get revenge on the Lion Guard so that we can take over the Pride Lands. Under his leadership, of course. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: What we got to lose? (grew delighted) That is a great idea! It's a deal! King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. teleport to the table in front of Grogar King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy any pony who gets in my way! Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: And not only that, you will also submitted to me and my Foot Empire as a new member. Is that understood, Sombra? King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: And I will have you terminated personally. King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— uses his magic to teleport Sombra from his lair, annoyed during mid-sentence Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together! Hawk Moth: Yes, Grogar. We'II make sure to get ready to work together to defeat our enemies once and for all. (laughs evilly) Grogar left, Tirek and Chrysalis raise an eyebrow at each other Cozy Glow: Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you two are in luck, because I know all about that! flicks her off his shoulder in annoyance. Back at the School of Friendship, Starlight knock on Twilight's principal office door Starlight Glimmer: Twi! You in here? With the school closed for the summer, I didn't think anypony would be here— open the door to see Twilight looking at lots of checklists which are scattered all over the room Twilight Sparkle: So much to do, not enough time! No! I already did that! Wait, no, I didn't! Uggggh, not enough time! Spike: hushed Help! She's spiraling! We're at the "my plan needs a plan" stage of a total Twilight meltdown! Connor Lacey: Can you help us here, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: hushed Oh, got it. trot over to Twilight with confidence Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Did I write down "eliminate redundant lists" on my School of Friendship to-do list or my personal to-do list? Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Gah! Starlight! Oh, good, you're here! I need to talk to you. Starlight Glimmer: Okay... Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, I had "talk to Starlight" written down on one of these. Just let me find it so I can cross it off! noises Starlight Glimmer: Wow, you are "Twilight-ing" hard. Twilight Sparkle: You say "Twilight-ing", too? Well excuuuuse me! This is the first time I've ever been asked to run a whole kingdom! Starlight Glimmer: Uh, you're right, you're right. chuckles So, what did you want to talk to me about? Twilight Sparkle: Ah, here it is! I wrote it down. non-stop Starlight, you have blossomed into one of the strongest, smartest, most caring ponies I know, and I can't think of anypony better to leave in charge of my castle and the School of Friendship! So what do you think? Starlight Glimmer: What?! You want me to take care of the castle and run the school?! Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Starlight Glimmer: Uh... I can't! I'm not ready! Remember what happened the last time you left me in charge?! And now you want me to do it permanently?! What if I don't do the right things?! hyperventilates What if—?! Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, get a hold of yourself! You've risen to every challenge you've ever faced. You can do anything you put your mind to. You've got this. Starlight Glimmer: Hah! And so do you. See what I did there? You just said everything you need to hear. Connor Lacey: (getting what Starlight getting at) Yes, you told Starlight that she can do things when she's anxious. And we told you that you can do things when you're anxious. Like Judy Hopps said, it's your word against yours. Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nice try. But running a school and running a country are two very different things. Now, if you don't mind I have seven thousand, four hundred, and thirty-two things to take care of before I become the new ruler of Equestria! hyperventilating into paper bag Spike: It was a valiant effort. Connor Lacey: Yes, Spike. This is going to be a problem. face hoof at this predicament. The scene changes to Sombra's smoke approaching the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Ponies run in terror from the smoke. A Crystal filly trips over a black crystal. King Sombra appears and grins evilly at her, making her scared. Her parents run over to help her and glare at Sombra who uses his hypnosis gaze to put them under his control. A spear hits the ground next to him and he turns to see royal guards charging at him from both directions. Annoyed by their resistance, Sombra uses his magic to make a giant black crystal to lift him out of the guards' grasp and blast them back. Sombra then creates a black mind-control helmet and put it on one of the guards, putting him under a powerful trance. Once he got the guards under his control, Sombra move towards the palace with the guards, making a crystal slope to the window. Shining Armour and the guards run into the throne room where Princess Cadance is writing a letter to Twilight about Sombra's return and for help Shining Armor: The guard says Sombra's breached the castle! Princess Cadance: Hurry, Twilight! We need you and Connor! then rolls the letter into a scroll and sends it to Twilight Princess Cadance: Do you have Flurry Heart? Shining Armor: I thought you had her. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: gasp rush to the nursery and when they open the door, they saw that Sombra had captured Flurry Heart Flurry Heart: Mama! Princess Celestia: gasps You won't get away with this! King Sombra: Oh, but I already have. Flurry Heart: noises King Sombra: laughs put the Crystal Heart on his crystal spikes which begins to corrupt it King Sombra: With the Crystal Heart now in my possession, there is nothing to stop me from ruling the Crystal Empire! Armour, Princess Candace and Flurry Heart are in chains and muzzles as the guards move them to the throne King Sombra: Kneel before Sombra! kneel before Sombra who sits down on the throne with evil glee King Sombra: sighs Long live the king. screen turns to black with Sombra's glowing green eyes staring [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series